


The Strength of Five

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 15: Ahim and the others think that just showing up is a fine idea. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of Five

Marvelous-san has told us not to interfere with this affair, with the evil man he calls Basco, who betrayed Marvelous-san and his captain. Marvelous-san is a man of honor and strength; I cannot disobey his orders. And yet, I know we are together, we are a team, we need to be there for one another.

So when Luka-san comes up with her plan for tomorrow, I cannot help but smile. We will not interfere. We will merely hunt for the danger that Navi told us about. If we happen to run into Marvelous-san - and I'm sure with our talents, with Doc-san, we will - then we will be there for him, just as he would be for us. Marvelous-san found us, rescued us, made us his crew when he didn't have to. He is incredibly kind, even if he would be most uncomfortable hearing that.

Together, we will protect him as he would protect us, because five is much stronger than one. And we will come out of this, much stronger and much better. Because I will not let Marvelous-san do this alone, and neither would the others. That is our strength, being together, and this Basco will soon learn it.


End file.
